


Hide N Seek

by Krieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieger/pseuds/Krieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ymir, being a cop had some sort of appeal. She knew that, with her personality, it was either being a cop or become a criminal. </p>
<p>As for Historia, she was not supposed to be there, she was not supposed to be seen, she was not supposed to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human contact

**Author's Note:**

> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.
> 
> And if you liked this fanfic please feel free to check out my book! [Eternal Fixation](https://www.amazon.com/Eternal-Fixation-K-S-Grace-ebook/dp/B078JTYZ6H/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1514269181&sr=1-1&keywords=eternal+fixation)

It was just another morning for Ymir, back to work as usual. Being a cop had some sort of appeal for her, although, she hated the fact of having to wake up in the middle of the night for an emergency or having to show up early in the morning. Either way, she knew that with her personality it was either being a cop or become a criminal herself so at least, as a cop, she was useful in a good way. 

Ymir walked into her office and sat down at her desk, placing her cup of coffee and both hands on top of it as she groaned. "Sleepy and moody again?". Annie asked from her desk. "Yeh". Ymir managed to answer. "What kept you awake this time?". Annie raised her brow. Ymir stretched and took a sip of her coffee. "A really good shooting game". She replied and smirked. Annie stared for a while and shook her head, looking back again at her computer screen. "Fuck...". Ymir said between yawns. "I still don't get how  **you** can make it here really early in the morning every-single-fucking-day". Ymir lay back on her chair. Annie picked her cup of coffee and showed it to Ymir, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Don't give me that shit, I'm drinking some and I'm still sleepy as fuck". Ymir complained.

Right after Ymir was done with her complaining, Captain Erwin came in the office. "Morning ladies". He said, nodding at Ymir and Annie. "Morning, sir". Annie replied. "Morning". Ymir said, as well. Captain Erwin waved a file folder to both girls. "Time to work". He said, while alternating his gaze between Annie and Ymir. "Hmm". He added and walked to Ymir's desk. "You look like you can use some fun". He smiled at Ymir and placed the file folder on her desk. "Fuck". She whispered. Captain Erwin walked towards the door and turned to face Ymir, before leaving. "I heard that. No swearing". He said, and closed the door.

Ymir stared at the file on her desk, and then she looked at Annie. She waited until Annie made eye contact with her. "Want it?". Ymir smiled and pointed at the file. Seconds later, Captain Erwin came inside the office again. "Here, this one is for you, Leonhardt". He placed another file folder on Annie's desk and left. Annie looked back at Ymir. "Not anymore". She replied.

Ymir sighed and flipped through the pages. "Well, hello". She said, smirking. Annie lifted her gaze and stared at Ymir in silence. "So, What's your name, cutie?". She paused. "Historia Reiss... Damn! That's like a rich girl's name right there". She lifted the file to show Annie the picture of Historia. Annie raised her brows. "Cute". She said and went back to read the one on her desk.

"Oh, fuck me". Ymir sputtered. "What is it?". Asked Annie. "Looks like this girl is the prime suspect of a murder... What the fuck?". Annie frowned. "Why are you so surprised?". Ymir showed the picture of Historia to Annie, again. "Look at her! Do you seriously think that this girl right here could murder someone... ever?!".

"It wouldn't surprised me, to be honest". Annie replied, with a cold expression on her face. 

"Blah, blah, blah...". Ymir said out loud while skipping a few things that were written on the file. "You have to be shitting me". She sputtered again. "Is it getting better?". Annie looked at her, raising her brow. "Looks like she was in a mental hospital a few months back, she's okay now, apparently... and she's being held for interrogation". Ymir raised her brow.

"Sounds like a fun case to me". Annie softly smiled.

"Well, this woke me up". Ymir stood up from her desk. "Time to get my hands dirty". She smiled to Annie and walked out of the office.

* * *

 Outside the interrogation room, Captain Erwin placed a hand on top of Ymir's shoulder. "Try not to be rude this time. This is an important case and we need to make this girl talk". Ymir looked at Captain Erwin. "Don't worry, Captain". She smirked and winked as she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Across a steel table, there was a blonde girl sitting. She watched as Ymir approached the table and set a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a tape recorder. "So you are Historia, Right?". Ymir said while taking a seat in front of her. Historia stared at Ymir, cold gaze, but didn't answer. Ymir pressed the red button on the tape recorder before continuing. "Do you know why you're here?". She asked to Historia. Historia kept her eyes on Ymir, crossed her arms and kept her mouth shut. Ymir reached out for a cigarette and her lighter. "What's your name?". Asked Historia, while Ymir lit her cigarette. Ymir raised both brows, took a drag and smiled. "Oh, you can talk". Ymir replied while letting the smoke escape pass her lips, Historia kept her stoic gaze. "Well...". Ymir paused and slid an ashtray, that was in the middle of the table, towards herself. "My name is not the main topic of conversation right now". Added Ymir. "You know mine". Historia replied. "Yeah, but not because you told me". Ymir said. 

Historia lowered her gaze for a few seconds and focused on Ymir, again. "My name is Historia Reiss". She said with a flat tone of voice. Ymir took another drag of her cigarette and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Historia. I'm Ymir". She smirked. For a split second, Ymir could've sworn she saw a faint smile on Historia's face after she heard her name.

"I'll ask you again. Historia, Do you know why you're here?". Historia lay back on her chair. "Yes. Because they think I killed my mother, but I didn't do it". She replied, calmed. "So, according to you, Who did it?". Ymir tapped her cigarette on the ashtray. "My father". Said Historia. "Your... Father?". Ymir raised a brow. "And... Why would your father do that?". She asked Historia. "Because he's an asshole". Historia replied with a cold look in her eyes. "A lot of people are assholes, Historia". Ymir paused to take another drag. "Unfortunately, that doesn't count as a motive or evidence". Ymir replied.

Historia looked away. "Of course not, as long as he has enough strings to pull... there won't be any evidence". She murmured. Suddenly, Historia returned her gaze towards Ymir and stared at the cigarette she was holding. "Can I have one?". Historia asked. Ymir stood up from her chair and walked up to Historia, placing the pack of cigarettes and lighter in front of her. "Sure". Said Ymir.

She watched in awe as Historia gently grabbed her wrist and took a drag of the cigarette that Ymir was holding in her hand. She took a good look at the girl who was placing her lips, with eyes closed, at the end of her cigarette. Ymir felt her heart race as she admired Historia's neck, her soft jaw lines, her beautiful lips and strands of golden hair falling so gracefully on each side of her face. Historia slowly let go of Ymir's wrist and met her eyes. "Thank you". She said while letting the smoke out. "You're welcome". Ymir said softly, feeling her mouth go dry, fixated on Historia's blue eyes. A knock on the door made Ymir's shoulders jump, slightly, almost like something had pull her out of another world. She took a few steps back, keeping her eyes on Historia's, and slowly turned around and walked towards the door.

"Captain". Ymir said as she encountered Captain Erwin, face to face. Captain Erwin slightly tilted his head to take a quick look at Historia, and then focused back to Ymir. "Her father and lawyer are here, and it looks like some special agents are taking care of this case". He said. Ymir frowned. "What? Since when we let other people take our cases?". Captain Erwin sighed. "Listen, her father is a powerful man, Ymir. My hands are tied". Ymir looked back at Historia and then back at Captain Erwin. "I'll let her know, then". She said. Captain Erwin nodded, faintly. "Fine".

Ymir closed the door and walked up the table again, picking the tape recorder, the pack of cigarettes and lighter from the table. "Looks like your father and lawyer are here". Said Ymir. Historia looked away, frowning, while her bottom lip shivered a few times in anger. "Of course he's here...". She whispered. Ymir stared at Historia for a while. "Erm... good luck". Ymir said, with a worried tone of voice. Historia locked her gaze with Ymir's and then looked down. Ymir began to walk towards the exit door. "Ymir...". She heard Historia say and quickly turned her head to look at her. "Thank you...". Historia added. Ymir frowned, confused. "For what?". She inquired. "For looking at me that way". Historia smiled. Ymir stood there, feeling like something bad was about to happen. With nothing left to do, she nodded at Historia and left the room.

 


	2. Under the Radar

The next morning, Annie was surprised to find Ymir at the office, way before she arrived. "Finally managed to wake up early?". Annie asked Ymir while stepping inside their office. "Close the door". Ymir said, firmly. Annie was able to notice the worried expression on Ymir's face, and quickly closed the door behind her. "What is it?". Ymir hesitated for a bit. "Remember the girl from yesterday?". She inquired. Annie took her time to think. "Historia?". She replied.

Ymir took Annie's hand and led her to her desk. Every drawer on Ymir's desk was open. "They're gone". She said to Annie. Annie looked at each drawer and back to Ymir. "What's gone?". Annie inquired, confused. "Her file, the tape... all gone". Ymir explained. 

"Are you sure you didn't leave them somewhere else?". Annie asked. Ymir sat down in front of her computer and entered Historia's name.

"No. Look". Ymir moved the monitor towards Annie. "She's not in the system either". Annie walked towards her desk, entered Historia's name using her own password. "That's strange". 

"Yesterday, two other agents took her case". Ymir explained to Annie. "And now this bullshit". She added.

"Other agents? From where?". Asked Annie, Ymir shrugged. "Captain Erwin allowed it?". Annie frowned.

"He said that her father was a powerful man, and that his hands were tied. But, I checked in the computer and there's no match for the name Reiss on the system either... no one. I mean, even if she gave me a fake name, there's no way that there's no one around this city with that name, I mean... come on!... Something's off, Annie...". Ymir stared at her, worried.

"Well, if I were you, I'll stay out of trouble". Said Annie, focusing her eyes on her computer screen. Annie tilted her head to the side, focusing her gaze on Ymir who was with her arms crossed, lost in thought. "You're not going to let it go, Are you?". She asked and sighed. "Ymir, What is it with you getting so obsessed with a complete stranger all of the sudden?". She added.

"It's not about the girl, Okay?! They took my case away!". Ymir said, frowning. "Plus, last time I checked,  **we** used to be complete stranger and we got over it, Didn't we?". Ymir looked at Annie.

"I remember, Can I get those months of relationship back?". Annie stared with a cold gaze.

"Oh come on, we had fun, Didn't we?...". Ymir asked.

"You were rather amusing". Annie replied, smirking.

"Anyway, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have met your current girlfriend... You should thank me". Ymir raised her brow.

"Thank you". Annie said. "But, you know that telling me that you're upset about someone taking a case away from you is a lie. You enjoy not having to work that much, so cut the bullshit, Ymir". She raised her brow.

"Okay, fine. It's about the girl... I'm intrigued... I'm a sucker for blondes, What can I say?". Ymir smiled.

Annie shook her head and kept her mind on her work, suddenly, she noticed Ymir smiling. "What is it now?". She asked, a bit reluctant and unsure about if she really wanted to know what was going through Ymir's head.

Ymir stared at Annie's eyes and smiled. "I got it!". She said excited and walked out of the office.

Ymir encountered Captain Erwin outside the office. "Where are you going?". He asked. "I'm just heading to the store around the corner to get some coffee". Ymir said, smiling. "Don't take long". Captain Erwin replied and kept walking towards his office.

A few blocks away from the police station, Ymir pulled out her cell phone and searched through her contacts.

"Hello?". 

"Bert, my man!". Ymir said.

"Ymir... please don't call me Bert". Bertholdt said on the phone.

"Okay, sorry.... Hey, I need to see you. Maybe we could drink a few beers and catch up...". Ymir said to Bertholdt.

"Hmm... Okay, sure". He replied, taken a bit off guard by the proposition.

"What days are you off?". Ymir asked.

"Tuesdays and Saturdays". He explained.

"Great. I'll get back to you, then. Bye". Ymir said and hung up.

* * *

 Ymir let a few days pass, she didn't want to risk herself to look suspicious or get Bertholdt involved in the whole ordeal.

It was a random Saturday night, Ymir got in her car and drove to Bertholdt's apartment. She decided to park her car a few blocks away from his place, just in case, and made her way on foot towards Bertholdt's apartment.

Ymir knocked the door. "Be right there!". She heard Bertholdt say from the inside.

"Hey! Y-". Ymir covered Bertholdt's mouth before he could finish saying her name. 

"Let's get inside". She said and walked in. "Everything okay?". Bertholdt asked, nervous. "I just want to be careful, that's all". Ymir patted his shoulder, trying to calm him a bit. "What are you up to now?". Bertholdt asked and sat down on his couch, worried. "I need a favor to ask". Ymir sat next to him. "Okay...". He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you still work at that mental hospital you mentioned once, the fancy one?". Ymir inquired. "Yes". Bertholdt replied. "I need to track someone down, this person used to be a patient there and I was wondering if they keep records of ex-patients there". Ymir explained.

Bertholdt looked at Ymir. "Yes, they usually keep information about ex-patients. Generally, after they get released, they make a few visits to the recovered patients in order to check on them and see if they're doing okay". 

"Think you can look someone up for me?". Ymir looked at Bertholdt.

"But... Why don't you go there and ask? I mean, you're a cop". He inquired.

"It's complicated...". Said Ymir.

"It's not a case, is it? It's personal, right?". Bertholdt stared at Ymir, he sighed. "Fine, I'll help you".

Ymir stared at him and smiled. "Thank you. I need you to see if you can find any information about a girl named Historia Reiss". Ymir placed a hand over Bertholdt's shoulder. "I need you to be really careful about it, don't write anything down or ask anyone about her. See if you can find a name of a family member or an address that you can memorize". Bertholdt smiled. "Don't worry, I will. I have a good memory".

"One more thing, do not call me, I'll find you to gather the info... okay?". Said Ymir.

"No problem". Bertholdt replied as Ymir approached him. "I really appreciate this, man". She smiled. "Just, don't  **you** get in trouble". He said.

Ymir walked towards the exit door. "I'l try not to, but I won't promise anything". She laughed. "See you around". She smirked and exited the apartment.

* * *

 After waiting a few days, Ymir went back to Bertholdt's apartment, this time it was a Tuesday night. She decided to buy some beers as a way to say thank you to Bertholdt for the favor.

They both sat down at the couch. "So?". Ymir inquired, expectantly.

Bertholdt took a sip of his beer. "I- I'm sorry but, there's no data about a patient under that name". He explained.

Ymir looked at him, obviously disappointed. "You're shitting me, right?". She took a deep breath. "Goddamn it!". She sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Ymir". Said Bertholdt, placing his hand on Ymir's shoulder.

"Not your fault, man". Ymir placed her hand over Bertholdt's, patting it a few times. 

"Perhaps...". Bertholdt let out, Ymir locked her gaze with his. "Perhaps, if you give me a description of her I can look around. She could be under another name". Bertholdt said.

"I don't want you to get THAT involved but, if you think you can get away with it...". Ymir raised her brows. "I'm positive I can get away with it". Bertholdt added, smiling. "Well, she's blonde, blue eyes and short... Oh! Remember that guy from our class in high school that you made-out with once at a party? The blond, short". Ymir explained.

"Armin?". Bertholdt asked, slightly blushing. "You still remember that...". He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah... Anyway! Kinda like him but a bit shorter, I think...". Ymir added.

"I think I can work with that". Bertholdt said while scratching his head. "I just hope your obsession with this mysterious girl won't get you in trouble". He said.

Ymir pushed Bertholdt to the side. "I'm not obsessed! What is it with everyone?...". She walked towards the door. "Anyway...". She turned in order to face Bertholdt. "Thank you, man". Ymir said, staring directly into Bertholdt's eyes.

"No problem. I'll let you know if I find something". He smiled and waved at Ymir as she left the apartment.

* * *

 "Morning". Ymir said to Annie, arriving late at work, as usual. "Morning, close the door". Annie demanded. Ymir raised both brows. "Okay...". She said while closing the door. "I have something that might interest you". Annie said, quietly. "Are you gonna take your clothes off? That might interest me". Ymir smirked, Annie stared back at her with a cold gaze. "I'll take that as a no". Ymir placed her cup off coffee on her desk. "So... What is it?". Ymir asked curiously. "That girl you were looking for, I think she's related to this guy called 'The King' ". 

"Wait... What? Who's that?". Ymir inquired, confused.

"Early this morning, two guys came to talk to Captain Erwin and asked him if there was more information left around about that girl you interrogated, and one of them said that 'The King' was handling the matter with total discretion". Annie explained.

" **The King**? Who's that guy, fucking Elvis?... Do we even have information about someone with that stupid nickname on the system?". Ymir went to her computer.

"Don't waste your time, there's nothing". Annie said before Ymir could turn on her computer. "I heard about that guy a few years back, when I first started working here. He runs several businesses, legal and illegal, around town. At first, I thought it was all a big joke but now... he's supposed to be untouchable". Said Annie.

"How can someone be untouchable? That's bullshit... Plus, if he owns stuff, he must be in the system. I mean, that shit has to be under someone's name, right?". Ymir sputtered.

"He probably uses other people's names, it would be easier to throw someone else under the wheel if something happens. It's not like someone would dare to betray him or even touch him. He has his people working everywhere, even here". Annie stared at Ymir.

"Do you think?... Captain Erwin?...". Ymir asked, suspicious.

 "Doubt it, but I know he meant it when he said that his hands were tied". Annie got closer to Ymir. "This could end poorly for you, Ymir. Are you sure that girl is worth it?". Annie asked.

"I'm not doing it for the girl, I'm doing it for the thrill". Ymir smirked and grabbed her coffee cup to take a sip. "I think that the possible reward is totally worth it, if I'm lucky, I can get a warm body lying next to me". She added and laughed.

Annie shook her head and went back to her desk. "Good to know you haven't changed". She said and began to work.

"Holy shit...". Ymir murmured and stared at Annie.

"What?". Annie frowned, confused.

"Throw someone else under the wheel... the girl!". Ymir replied.

"What girl?". Annie got lost for a second.

"His-!". Ymir paused, realizing she was speaking too loud. "Historia". She whispered. "She was here because they think she killed her mother, she didn't... that fucker did". Ymir explained and darted out of the office.

Walking down the street, Ymir pulled out her cell phone and called Bertholdt.

"Hello?". Bertholdt picked up.

"Are we going to gather again, Bert? I really need you to cheer me up, man". Ymir said, picking her words carefully but also allowing Bertholdt to understand what she was really talking about.

"Let me put it this way, beers are on me". Bertholdt replied.

"YES!". Ymir planted a kiss on her cell phone. "I fucking love you, man!". She said, while Bertholdt chuckled on the other end. "See you around, then". She added and hung up, smiling. 

 


	3. A familiar face

Ymir knocked on Bertholdt's apartment door. "Hi". Bertholdt said, moving aside to let Ymir in.

"Well, give me the good news!". Ymir said while sitting on the couch.

Bertholdt approached Ymir with a beer. "Here, you better have a drink first". He replied as he sat next to her. "Ymir...". Bertholdt paused, sighed and opened his beer to take a sip. "I was able to find the girl by the description you gave me... Although, she's under a different name". He explained.

"What name?". Ymir inquired, frowning.

"She's under the name of Christa Renz, and that's not all". Bertholdt paused again to take another sip. "She classified as a special patient, which means that she should remain isolated in a seclusion room... and... her treatments are not pretty". He added, staring at Ymir.

Ymir stared back, worried. "What kind of treatments?". She asked, frowning.

"Medication and sessions of ECT". He explained, lowering his gaze.

"ECT?". Ymir asked, confused.

Bertholdt sighed. "Electro convulsive therapy".

"Fucking shock therapy?!". Ymir sputtered, angry.

"I tried to look for more information about her in the system but, beside her name and treatments, most of her information is private". He said, nervous.

Ymir remained silent for a while. "I need to get her out of there". She murmured.

"What?". Bertholdt looked at Ymir.

"Bert, I need to get her out of there... I have to". Ymir replied, locking her gaze with Bertholdt's.

"You know that's impossible. There are tons of security cameras around, unless you're invisible, there's no way you can pull that off". Bertholdt explained. "Besides, What are you going to do after? Take her to your place?". He added.

"Fuck it". Ymir sputtered, putting her beer down. "I'll find a way". She added before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll help". Bertholdt stood up.

Ymir turned to face Bertholdt. "I don't want to get you involved in this... You've done a lot already". Said Ymir.

Bertholdt walked towards Ymir. "I saw her, Ymir. If she wasn't crazy... she will be if she stays in that place. I want to help her". He stated.

Ymir stared for a moment and nodded, once. "Fine. I'll let you know". She said, patting Bertholdt's shoulder a few times before she exited the apartment.

That night, Ymir did not sleep at all. Bertholdt was right, she had no idea of what she was going to do after. she looked around her apartment. "Not many people know where I live... Maybe I can hide her here for a while". She said to herself. "No... that's fucking stupid...". She sighed.

She went to her room and lay in bed, staring at the clock on her nightstand. "Come on, think... What can we do about the security cameras?...". She whispered. "Fuck!". Ymir sputtered, upset. Suddenly, the light bulb of the lamp she had on her nightstand burnt out. "Great...". She groaned.

Ymir got up from bed to look for another light bulb to replace the burnt one and stopped before leaving the room. She turned around slowly and looked at the lamp. "That's it!". She said. "Cut the power and the cameras will go off". She whispered smiling.

* * *

During the next week, Ymir went back to visit Bertholdt.

"I'm guessing you came up with something". Bertholdt said.

Ymir stared at Bertholdt. "Listen, I did come up with something but... Are you sure you want to get involve?". She inquired.

Bertholdt nodded. "Still sure". 

"Are you good at drawing?". Ymir asked him. "Because I need you to show me where she is and... basically, the whole place around". She added.

"Yes, wait here". Bertholdt went to another room to get a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Okay". Ymir sat next to Bertholdt. "I need to know if there's like... an outside panel of something where I can take care of the power". She said to him. Bertholdt chew on the end of the pen, thinking. "There's a panel at the back of the place, you'll have to go all the way around the building but that controls the main power". He said while drawing.

"Is her room hard to reach? Like in a fifth floor or something like that?". Ymir asked.

"Not at all, she's on the second floor.. but at the end of the hallway". Bertholdt kept drawing.

"An easy exit?". Ymir added.

"The emergency exit. It's near the panel for the power so you'll be able to access the building from there as well. If you take care of the power, I don't think the alarm will go off". Bertholdt replied.

Bertholdt handed the drawing to Ymir. After Ymir studied it, she looked at Bertholdt. "I need one last favor. Is there anything you can do about her medication?". She asked.

"Yes, I can take care of her medication so she won't be so out of it". Bertholdt said to Ymir.

Ymir folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. "You don't have to do this, Bert... There's still time for you to think about it". Ymir insisted.

"If I don't get involve... that's only going to make me feel worse, Ymir". He smiled at her.

Bertholdt walked Ymir to the door, she turned to face him. "You're a good friend, in case I don't say it enough". Ymir smiled.

"You're not that bad yourself". Bertholdt placed his hand over Ymir's shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you, then". He added.

"You can count on it". Ymir smirked and left.

* * *

It was a Wednesday night, Ymir parked near the mental hospital where Historia was. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans, and waited until three in the morning before getting out of the car and carefully sneak towards the back of the hospital. Ymir looked around for the panel to cut the power. "Found you". She whispered once she spotted it.

Ymir knelt on the floor, next to the panel, and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and a mallet she was carrying inside a backpack. "A padlock, of course". Ymir said when she studied the panel up-close. She searched through her backpack and took a few tools to pick the padlock. "Hope I still got it". She whispered. After a few seconds, she heard a click. "Oh yeah... You still got it, Ymir". She smiled.

She picked up the mallet and took a final look around. "Rubber and a wooden handle, I should be safe... for fuck's sake, please work". She stared at the open panel and took a swing.

Ymir ducked when she saw the sparks fly out of the panel, and then, darkness. "Holy shit!... it worked". Ymir whispered and put everything back inside the backpack. She pulled out her gun when she heard the emergency exit door opening. "Easy...". She heard a whisper, it was Bertholdt.

Ymir approached Bertholdt. "There's a guard inside". He said.

"Leave it to me". Ymir stepped inside, quietly.

Ymir saw the flashlight of the guard that was walking down the hallway, she sneaked behind him and hit him on the back of the head with her gun. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

Bertholdt picked up the guard's flashlight and waved at Ymir to follow him to the stairs. Quickly, they made it to Historia's room, on the second floor. "She's not drugged but... be careful". Bertholdt said while unlocking the door with his keys. He stood outside the room, aiming the flashlight towards the inside of Historia's room so Ymir could see.

When Ymir walked in the room, she saw Historia curled in bed. "Hey...". Ymir whispered, tenderly. "Historia...".

Historia turned around, with a tired expression on her face. "Huh...?". She let out.

"Don't freak out, I'm a cop". Said Ymir, approaching her with caution. "Maybe you don't remember me, but we've met before". Ymir delivered a tender smile.

Historia stared at her for a while, in silence, with a cold gaze.

"Everything is going to be o-".

Before Ymir could finish her sentence, Historia jumped out of bed straight into her arms. "Ymir!". She said, wrapping her arms around Ymir's neck and legs around her waist.

"You... You remember my name...?". Ymir whispered holding Historia, feeling relieved.

"Yes". Ymir heard Historia reply.

"Time to go". Ymir said and got out of the room, carrying Historia in her arms.

 "Come on". Bertholdt whispered and led Ymir back to the emergency exit.

"I'm going to put you down for a second, okay?". She whispered to Historia, a few steps away from the exit and put her down.

"What's wrong?". Bertholdt asked, confused.

"I'm sorry buddy, but if someone finds you unharmed... it'll be suspicious". Ymir explained to Bertholdt.

"Is it going to hurt?". Bertholdt asked, nervous.

"Nothing that a pack of ice and an aspirin can't solve". Ymir replied.

Bertholdt took a deep breath and nodded.

Ymir hugged him. "Thank you. We'll be fine, so don't lose any sleep". She said and hit Bertholdt on the back of the head with her gun, Bertholdt fell on the floor unconscious. Ymir took the keys from Bertholdt's pocket and picked Historia in her arms again. "Off we go".

She picked the backpack from the floor outside, near the panel, and ran towards her car with Historia. She placed Historia on the passenger seat and drove away.

* * *

 After a few minutes of driving, Ymir pulled over at a Motel.

"We'll have to stay here for now, I already paid for the room. I can't take you to my place so... I hope you don't mind". Ymir looked at Historia.

She looked back at Ymir and shook her head. "I don't mind". Historia replied.

"Think you can walk? I don't mind carrying you, though". Ymir inquired.

Historia smiled. "I can walk, don't worry". She said and got out of the car with Ymir.

The first thing Historia did, when both walked in the room, was to launch herself on one of the beds in the room and sighed.

"I don't mind at all...". Historia murmured, smiling.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat". Ymir asked, but Historia did not reply.

Ymir walked towards Historia, and smiled when she noticed that Historia was sleeping. Ymir took one of the blankets on top of her bed and tucked Historia. "Good night". Ymir whispered.

Ymir decided to stay awake, she had to be at work in a couple of hours anyway. She lay in bed and watched Historia sleep.

By morning, Historia woke up only to find herself alone in the room. She sat in bed, confused, and looked around the room. "Ymir?". She switched her gaze towards the door when she heard someone inserting a key to open it.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?". Ymir said as she walked in with two cups of coffee.

"I got a little worried... that's all". Historia replied.

"I brought you some coffee and a sandwich...". Ymir handed a cup and the sandwich to Historia. 

"Thank you". Historia gave a faint smile. "Did you get any sleep. Ymir?". She asked.

"Nah, there was no point... I have to go back to my apartment, take a shower, change my clothes and go to work". Ymir replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I see...". Historia said, with a sad expression.

"I really don't want to leave you alone here but...". Ymir looked at Historia.

"It'll look suspicious if you skip work today... I know".

"I'll be back to get you some lunch, though". Ymir smiled, trying to comfort Historia.

"Okay". Said Historia.

Ymir picked her car keys from the nightstand and walked to the door. "The room is already covered, so no one should bother you... just... don't let anyone see you". Ymir paused. "Shit... Look, this is just temporary, I'll get us another place to stay soon...". Ymir paused again. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?". She added.

Historia smiled and nodded.

"See you at lunch". Said Ymir and left.

* * *

 Ymir drove back home, took a shower, changed her clothes and went to work. It didn't matter if she was late, after all, that was typical of her.

"Morning". She said, a little nervous but she was able to hide it well.

"Morning". Annie replied, with the same enthusiasm she had every morning. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Ymir, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Didn't sleep again?". Annie asked.

"Had a lot to think about...". Ymir replied, feeling uncomfortable with how normal everything felt so far. Annie shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

The morning went by and nothing happened, no mention about a possible escape or kidnap from the hospital that needed further investigation, nothing.

"Lazy morning, huh?". Ymir said to Annie, unconsciously biting the inner part of her bottom lip.

"Yep". Annie replied while sending a text message on her cell phone.

Ymir kept her eyes on the clock, until it was finally time for lunch.

"Man, I'm hungry!". Ymir stood up and quickly left the office.

Ymir made it back to Historia, at the Motel. Always looking around in case someone was following her.

"Hello?". Ymir said while walking in the room.

Historia walked out of the bathroom. "Hi". She gave a welcoming smile. "How was work?". She inquired.

Ymir sighed. "Weird". She replied while placing a few bags on top of Historia's bed. "Got you something". Ymir smiled.

"What is it?". Historia walked towards Ymir, as Ymir pulled some clothes out.

"I...". Ymir looked at Historia from head to toes. "I guessed your size". Ymir scratched the back of her head.

"You didn't have to". Historia said, looking at the clothes.

"Well, it'll be good for you to get rid of those hospital clothes". Ymir smiled. She quickly turned around when Historia began to take her top off, blushing. "Don't you want to change in the bathroom?...". Ymir asked, nervous.

"No need. Do you mind?". Historia asked, smirking at the sight of Ymir looking away.

"Not really... I just... don't want to make you uncomfortable... you know?". Ymir laughed, trying to sound cool. She slowly turned her head to look at Historia from above her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not the one facing the other way". Historia chuckled. It was the first time Ymir had heard the girl chuckle. "You can turn around now". Historia added.

"Not the perfect fitting but... you look good". Ymir said.

"Slightly bigger, but I like it". Historia said, wearing a light blue T-shirt that Ymir bought for her. 

"And as I promised, here's lunch". Ymir went through another bag.

"Fast food?". Said Historia as Ymir handed her a burger and some fries.

"It was fast". Ymir raised her brow.

Historia sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Ymir for a while. "Why did you say it was weird at work today?". She asked.

"Oh well...". Ymir paused to take a bite of her burger. "No one mentioned a thing about the hospital. It was like nothing happened. I mean, no one from the hospital called to the police station... that's just making me nervous, I guess". Ymir added and took another bite.

"My father must be covering it up. I bet he thinks I escaped again". Said Historia.

"Oh come on, you really think that your father's gonna believe that you were able to knock out two men on your own?... One of them was like three times your size". Ymir raised her brow. 

"I've done it before". Historia looked at Ymir. "Does it surprise you?". She asked.

Ymir raised both brows. "I am surprised, but in a good way". She smirked. "Oh shit". Ymir looked at the time. "I better go. See you in a few". Ymir walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to look at Historia. "Don't hit anyone while I'm gone, Okay?". She said and raised her brow.

Historia gave a faint smile. "I won't". She replied as Ymir walked out of the room.

* * *

 That evening, Ymir lay on the bed of that Motel with her arms behind her head. "Can I ask you something?". She said to Historia, who was lying on her own bed, awake.

"Sure". Historia replied.

"Why were you under the name of Christa Renz back at the hospital? I mean, Where did that name come from?". Ymir turned her head to the side to look at Historia.

"I made it up". Historia said. "When I was little, I had a hard time pronouncing my name. Each time I met someone new, I used to introduce myself as Christa. I can't remember why though, maybe it was a name I heard somewhere... but I like it. I clearly remember my father frown each time I introduced myself as Christa, instead of Historia. I guess that locking me up in a hospital under that name was his way to punish me one last time for it". She explained.

Ymir stayed quiet for a bit. "And Renz?". She asked.

"I couldn't pronounce Reiss either". Historia said as Ymir laughed.

Ymir stretched her arms and yawned. "I think this is going to be the first time in weeks that I'm finally gonna get some sleep". She said while trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

"Yeah, we should sleep". Historia replied, moving under the covers.

"Well, good night". Ymir said and turned the lights off.

"Good night". Said Historia.

Right in the middle of the night, Ymir felt someone pocking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she saw Historia standing next to her bed.

"Wh- What is it?". Ymir asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I...?". Historia hesitated, holding the hem of her shirt.

"Something wrong? What is it?". Ymir stared at her.

"Can I sleep with you?... I don't want to sleep alone". Historia said, shyly.

Ymir moved to the side. "Come here". She tapped a few times on the mattress. Historia climbed next to Ymir. "Thank you". She replied.

"No problem. Good night". Said Ymir and turned to face the opposite way.

Historia sighed, relieved. "Good night, Ymir". She said and closed her eyes.

 


	4. Keep a safe distance

By morning, Ymir woke up and slowly turned to lay on her back. For a moment, she completely forgot about Historia sleeping next to her, until she heard a soft moan of comfort and felt an arm sliding across her stomach. Ymir stayed there, in silence, keeping her posture and feeling slightly aroused by the gentle touch of the blonde girl.

 _Oh, shit._ Ymir, carefully, reached for Historia's hand. _Gently, Ymir. Just move her arm away and you can take care of this in the shower._ Ymir slowly slid Historia's hand away from her body. While Ymir was at it, Historia sighed and turned around. "Ymir...". She murmured as she turned. Ymir leaned a bit closer to check if Historia was still asleep. _Is she... dreaming about me?._ Ymir stared at Historia with widen eyes, the girl was indeed asleep. _Nah._

Ymir moved the covers away and sat on the edge of the bed, worried. She covered her face with both hands. "Don't fuck it up, don't you dare fucking everything up". She murmured.

"Is it morning?". Historia said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey... Morning". Ymir replied, politely.

"I can't remember the last time I slept until morning without waking up in the middle of the night". She yawned. "I didn't snore... Did I?". Historia asked.

"Nope". Ymir said and quickly stood up.

"Are you okay?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Yeah, just gotta go to work, remember?". Ymir smiled, nervously.

"Right...". Historia stared at Ymir. "You seem a little nervous". She said.

"Just a little worried about getting you a new place to stay and all". Said Ymir while picking her clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

Once dressed, Ymir exited the bathroom. "Okay, so... I'll see you at lunch like last time". She said while picking her car keys from the nightstand.

Historia caught Ymir's sleeve. "Have fun at work, Ymir". She said as Ymir met her gaze.

"Th-Thank you". Ymir smiled.

* * *

 As she drove to work, Ymir wasn't able to stop thinking about Historia.

"Come on, focus. You should be thinking about the place situation right now, Ymir... Maybe I need music". Ymir turned on the car radio, she quickly turned it off when she heard a song that was too romantic for her taste. "Oh fuck you!". She sputtered and kept driving.

"Where have you been?". That's what Ymir heard the second she put one foot inside her office. Annie stared, upset. "An hour late?!". She complained.

Ymir stared at the clock on the wall. "Oh... shit. I lost track of time, I'm sorry. Won't happen again". Ymir walked towards her desk and sat down.

"What is it with you lately? You disappear at lunch, walk around like a zombie... That girl really did a number on you, huh?". Said Annie, looking at Ymir. She rolled her eyes when she realized that Ymir wasn't paying any attention to what she said.

"I need to talk to Captain Erwin, be right back". Ymir said and walked out the office.

Ymir knocked on the door of Captain Erwin's office.

"Come in". He replied from inside. "Ymir, What can I do for you?".

"Hey, Captain. I was wondering if I could use those days off that I've been saving, you know...". Ymir said, scratching the back of her head.

"Any particular reason?". Captain Erwin stared at her.

"I just... I've been feeling ill lately... I think I should go to the doc or something". She replied.

"Well...". Captain Erwin paused, noticing Ymir's troubled expression. "You're lucky... There isn't much work to be done around here so, you can take them". He said.

"Thanks Captain". Ymir walked towards the door.

"Ymir". Captain Erwin let out, Ymir turned around to face him. "Everything okay?". He inquired.

"Yes, just... having trouble sleeping, that's all". Ymir gave a faint smile.

"All right, then". Captain Erwin added as Ymir walked out of his office.

While heading towards her office, Ymir saw two agents walking in the station. She froze when she saw them walk towards Captain Erwin's office. _Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Ymir rushed back to her office.

"Did something happen?". She asked Annie the minute she walked in.

"No... Why?". Annie frowned, confused.

Ymir stared at the clock, there were still a few hours left for lunch break. _Fuck!._

"I need to go to the bathroom!". Said Ymir and walked out the office, again. She took her time, keeping her eyes on the Captain's office. After a while, the two men walked out and left the station.

Ymir rushed to her office and approached the window, watching the two men step in a car and drive away.

She spent the next few hours pacing back and forth around the office, sitting down and standing back up every so often.

"You're driving me nuts, What's wrong with you today?". Said Annie, upset, but Ymir didn't reply.

Just as Ymir was about to lose her mind, it was lunch break.

* * *

The abrupt opening of the room door startled Historia.

"Ymir!". Historia let out, watching Ymir walk inside in a rush.

"Oh, fuck.. You're here!". Without hesitation, Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia.

"Where would I be?". Historia asked, not knowing how to react to Ymir's sudden embrace.

Just as sudden, Ymir broke the embrace and began to pace around the room. "Those guys, the ones that work for your father were at the station today". Ymir explained while picking a few things from the room. "We gotta leave this place". She added.

"Where am I going to stay then?". Historia asked.

"I took a few days off from work... You're coming to my place so I can figure out in peace what the hell I'm gonna do about this whole mess". Ymir replied. "Okay, let's go".

"Now?!". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Yes. Move it".

Both of them got inside the car. "Are you sure that taking me to your place is a good idea?". Historia stared at Ymir, worried.

Ymir struggled with the seat belt a few times. "I don't know. Maybe it's a bad idea, maybe it's a good idea... I don't know. All I know is that I'm gonna feel much better if you're there instead of here". Ymir started the car. "Seat belt". She added.

* * *

Making sure that no one was around, watching, Historia made it safely to Ymir's apartment.

Ymir's apartment was exactly like Historia imagined it. The living room was only a couch, a T.V and a coffee table that Ymir usually used to put her feet up whenever she was drinking a beer while watching a movie or while she was playing a video-game.

"Fuck, I forgot to get you lunch". Ymir complained while heading towards the kitchen.

Historia followed Ymir, she stood outside the kitchen and studied it from afar. The kitchen was pretty simple, there was the oven, a microwave, a fridge and a toaster. She watched Ymir stick her head in the fridge, groaning while looking for something eatable. Historia knew that Ymir was probably feeling embarrassed about not having much food around. Most people would've thought it was rather reckless or irresponsible, but for Historia it was part of Ymir's charm.

"Shit... hmm, there's some frozen pizza". Said Ymir while closing the fridge's door. "Let me check...". She murmured while going through the kitchen's cabinets. "And... some cup noodles". She sighed. "Look, I can just run to this place nearby and get something but... it's gonna be fast food again". Ymir looked at Historia, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine, I don't mind". Historia replied, giving a friendly smile.

"I know that you don't like fast food. I promise I'll buy some decent food once I come home from work". Said Ymir.

"I never said I don't like fast food. That was my first time eating it, that was all". Historia explained.

"Never?!". Ymir stared while Historia shook her head. "Weird...". Ymir murmured.

"How about those... cup noodles? I've never try those either". Historia said. "I'm not really hungry anyway, so no need to buy something else". She added.

"If you say so. You can look around the place if you want, I'll take care of it". Ymir smiled.

"Can I see your room?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Sure, why not?". Ymir replied, raising her eyebrows and slightly shrugging.

The first thing Historia did, when she entered Ymir's room, was to walk towards her bed. She sat at the edge of it, wondering how many mornings Ymir had done the same after waking up. She looked around, at the ceiling, the walls, at the chair in one corner with a bunch of clothes pilling up. She switched her gaze to one of Ymir's pillows and picked it up, without thinking about it, she sniffed it. Historia picked Ymir's scent, the same one she was able to pick up when Ymir carried her in her arms out of the hospital. It was only then when Historia asked herself why was she able to remember Ymir's name after so long in that damned place.

"Done with the tour?". Historia heard Ymir say from the other room. She placed Ymir's pillow back in place, and walked out of the room.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Historia woke up panting. She looked around scared but slowly began to recover. No, she wasn't in that hospital room, she was sleeping in Ymir's bed. It was still unknown to her the reason why Ymir decided to sleep on the couch, and not to share the bed with her. Historia wondered if she said something creepy or weird that time she slept next to Ymir. As she curled to the side, she took in Ymir's scent from the pillow next to her. _Did I end up pushing you away from me too, Ymir?._

Without turning on a single light, Ymir stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, letting the light from it filled the room as she pulled out a beer. She went to the couch and sat down, placing both feet on top of her coffee table while the dim light from the street lights filled the room.

"Well, no games tonight... at least I can have a beer". Ymir whispered to herself and sighed.

"Can I have one too?". Historia asked, standing a few feet behind Ymir's couch.

Ymir turned to look at Historia. "Shit... let me turn on the lights".

"No, it's fine". Historia quickly replied.

Ymir looked at the beer in her hand. "You drink?". She raised her brow.

"Yes". Said Historia without hesitation.

"Come here, you can have this one. Haven't drank from it yet... I'll get another one for me. Take a seat". Ymir handed the beer to Historia and went to the kitchen to get another one.

Ymir laughed, sitting next to Historia, when she chocked on her beer. "Thought you said you've drank before". She patted Historia's back a few times.

"I have... but it was a long time ago". Historia managed to say.

Ymir sighed. "Can't sleep either, huh?". She stared at Historia.

"Why didn't you want to sleep next to me?". Historia met Ymir's gaze.

Ymir took a sip of her beer. "I just... didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you know?". She replied calmly.

"You thought it was going to make me uncomfortable because you're into women?". Historia inquired.

Now, it was Ymir the one who choked with her beer. "What?". She took her time to recover. "No, not at all". She paused again. "Would it? Make you uncomfortable, I mean". She stared at Historia, curiously.

"No". Said Historia and took a sip of her beer.

"Hmm". Ymir muttered and drank some more.

"How many girlfriends have you had?".

"Not many... Just two, actually". Ymir rubbed the back of her neck.

"How many girls have you slept with, then...?". Historia looked at Ymir.

Ymir took a sip. "I'm not sure if I want to answer that". She said, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask those kind of questions". Said Historia.

They both stayed in silence for a while. Ymir felt Historia leaning closer, placing her head against her shoulder. Ymir did not move, she finished her beer and stayed still for a while.

"Did I say something scary while sleeping with you the other night? Is that why you don't want to sleep next to me?". Historia asked, softly.

 _I wouldn't call it scary..._ "No, you didn't say anything". Ymir lied.

Historia placed her free hand on top of Ymir's leg, gently drawing circles on it with the tip of her fingers. "I like you, Ymir...". She whispered.

"I- I think we should focus on what are we gonna do next. I still need to find a place for you to st-". Ymir stopped talking when she looked at Historia and realized that she was sleeping. "I have drank before, my ass". Ymir whispered, muffling a chuckle.

Ymir placed her beer on the coffee table, stretching her arm as much as she could, trying not to wake up Historia, and did the same with the beer Historia was still holding in her hand while asleep. Gently, Ymir picked Historia in her arms and led her back to the bedroom. She placed Historia, carefully, on the bed and tuck her in. When Ymir turned around, in order to leave the room, she felt Historia's hand reaching out for hers.

"Stay...". Historia whispered, half-awake, half-asleep.

Ymir sat on the bed, next to Historia. "Okay... for a while". She whispered.

 


	5. Losing control

The smell of toast woke Historia up. She walked out the room and saw Ymir setting a few things on the table for breakfast.

"Hey". Ymir smiled. "Well, hmm... I haven't made breakfast in quite a while so... I tried". She rubbed the back of her neck, nervous.

"Looks good, and smells good too". Historia replied.

"Go take a shower and we'll eat". Said Ymir, Historia nodded and headed to the bathroom.

After she was dressed and clean, Historia went to join Ymir for breakfast.

"You went back to sleep on the couch after I fell asleep last night, huh?". Historia said while taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh... yeah. It was kind of warm last night so...". Ymir shrugged and took a bite of her toast. "Anyway... I was thinking that we should do something fun today". Ymir added. "Because, after the whole escaping thing... we haven't done anything to relax a little... You know?".

Historia was quiet for a moment. "I haven't done anything fun... ever, actually". She said.

"Well, let's finish eating here and after that, I have something really fun for you". Ymir smirked.

"Okay". Historia replied.

* * *

 "Are you okay?". Ymir looked at Historia.

"Yes". She replied, softly.

"I'm gonna be on top, okay?". Ymir explained.

"Okay... I've never...". Said Historia.

"I know, just... Don't get nervous and try to follow my lead". Said Ymir. "Now, move slowly".

"Like this?...". Historia inquired.

"Yeah, that's good... Put your finger here... yeah, right there".

Historia nodded a few times. "Okay...".

"Now, go a little bit faster". Ymir stared at her.

"Ymir... I think something is wrong, I'm- It's shaking...". Historia looked at Ymir.

"You're just tired, that's all...". Ymir paused. "Wanna be on top instead?".

Historia nodded.

"All right, put your finger where I showed you...". Ymir looked at her. "...yeah, that's good".

"Now?". Historia asked.

"No, no, no... not yet... almost there". Ymir paused. "NOW!".

"I did it!". Historia cheered.

"Yes! Nice headshot!". Ymir smiled.

"It's hard to aim when the controller gets all shaky". Historia explained.

"You'll get use to it. But look at you, that was a great shot!.... for an amateur". Ymir laughed. "I still can't believe that you never played a video-game before... although, you never had fast food either, so...". Said Ymir.

"Well, my father said that this type of things were for boys, not girls". Historia frowned.

"Sounds more like an excuse from a cheap bastard that didn't want to spend any money on his daughter, if you ask me". Ymir raised both brows.

"Of course it was an excuse...". Historia stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Wanna eat something?". Ymir asked while watching Historia enter the kitchen.

Historia came out of the kitchen holding a beer in one hand. "Nope, just wanted one of these". She said while sitting down.

"Oh no, you won't". Ymir took away the beer from Historia's hand.

"Hey!". Historia complained.

"Never EVER drink after remembering something that upsets you or makes you sad, that's a known rule". Ymir walked to the kitchen to put the beer back in the fridge. "Plus...". She stood by the kitchen's door frame. "... You're a terrible drinker".

Historia stared at Ymir and raised her brow. "Teach me, then". She smiled.

Ymir walked to the couch again, sat down and picked the controller. "Teach you what?". She inquired, a little lost while pressing the start button.

Historia leaned closer to Ymir, with a devilish smile on her face. "Teach me how to drink". She replied.

Ymir looked at Historia's blue eyes, feeling her mouth go dry. "I-I... I don't think that's a good ide-".

"You said that we should do something to relax a little... that would relax me". Historia interrupted, taking advantage of Ymir's nervousness.

After thinking about it, Ymir smirked. "Fine, I will. It's a little early to drink though... Tonight?". Ymir locked her gaze with Historia's. _Two can play that game._

"Tonight then". Historia replied excited, sliding her hand across the length of Ymir's leg before standing up from the couch.

Ymir watched Historia walk away. _Where the fuck did you come from?._ She smiled.

* * *

Annie arrived home after work, feeling extremely tired, she made her way to the bedroom and lay in bed with her eyes closed. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, the weight of someone climbing right on top of her with the knees on either side. Annie kept her eyes shut, feeling the person on top of her leaning closer to her face. A soft moan escaped her mouth when she felt the one on top of her nuzzling against her neck, leaving kisses all over.

"I've missed you".

Annie took a deep breath and softly smiled. "Me too". She replied, slowly opening her eyes, encountering Mikasa's face a few inches away from hers.

Mikasa took her time, kissing Annie without pausing. She sucked on Annie's lower lip, gently, before breaking the kiss and lay next to Annie. "How was work?". Mikasa asked.

Annie sighed, reaching for Mikasa's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. "Tiring and boring. Ymir took a few days off so, there was no one around to entertain me for a while". She replied.

Mikasa looked at Annie. "Hmm...". She murmured.

"What is it?...". Annie stared, confused.

"Ymir only takes days off of work for two reasons... first, she's dying or second... she has a girl under her sleeve or; more accurately, under her sheets". Mikasa explained.

Annie went quiet for a moment.

"Or maybe she's just sick...". Mikasa added.

"It's just... strange, you know?". Annie looked at Mikasa. She moved closer to Mikasa. "Maybe I should stop thinking about that tonight". Annie whispered and began to kiss her. "Are you in the mood for some...?". Annie asked, inches away Mikasa's lips.

Mikasa smirked. "Some fun in the shower?... always". She replied.

* * *

That evening, while Ymir was watching TV, Historia set two beers on the coffee table. Ymir stared at the beers and smiled. "Thought you forgot about it". She said.

Historia walked up the TV and turned it off. "Not a chance". She replied and sat next to Ymir.

Ymir sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea". She stared at Historia.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?". Said Historia.

Ymir reached out for a beer. "I know myself well enough to figure that one out". She whispered and took a sip.

"You say it's a bad idea and you are the first to drink". Historia raised both brows.

"Shit...". Ymir paused. "Habit". She looked at Historia, shrugged and put down her beer on the table. "Look, to be honest... I don't think I can teach someone how to drink". Ymir explained.

"But you offered". Historia raised her brow.

"Hold on a minute, I didn't offer... y-you...". Ymir let out a sighed of frustration.

Historia laughed and picked her beer. "You're so easy". She murmured and drank.

"You just wanted to drink, didn't you?". Ymir frowned.

"Who knows?". Historia shrugged.

"If you pass out, I'm not dragging your ass to bed". Ymir said and began to drink again.

Surprisingly enough, Historia managed to keep drinking until she made it to her second bottle of beer.

"Ymir?". Historia said before taking a sip of beer.

Ymir raised both brows while drinking.

"Let me ask you something... What do you think of me?". Said Historia.

Ymir thought about the question for a few seconds. "I think you're full of surprises, I mean, look at that! That's your second beer and you're not dead on the couch". Ymir laughed.

"Let me change the question... Why did you rescue me from that hospital?". Historia stared at Ymir with a serious expression on her face.

Ymir chocked. "Uhmm... that's... that's an interesting question". Ymir rubbed the back of her neck, nervous. "Well... shit, I think I drank too much. What time is it?". Ymir said, trying to change the subject.

Historia looked at Ymir. "I went through all of those stupid treatments, the drugs, the shocks...". She paused, staring directly into Ymir's eyes. "We met once, in that interrogation room, and since then... even after I went through all that... your name was the only thing that was stuck in my brain, in my memory". Historia reached for Ymir's hand.

Ymir moved her hand away. "Listen, your file and all of your information suddenly vanished. It was weird, it was suspicious and...".

"You were just doing your job?". Historia looked away. "I'm just an interesting case for you, am I right?". Historia interrupted, frowning.

"Look...". Ymir sighed. "I'm in deep shit already after what I've done... ". She said.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, you can have your life back... I'll be gone by morning". Historia let out, standing up from the couch.

Ymir caught Historia by the wrist, gently but firmly. "Wait...". Historia looked at Ymir's hand on her wrist. "About your question, I couldn't forget about you either, okay?... and I didn't go through all that shit so you could just walk out of that door by morning... so could you please get your ass back here?". Said Ymir.

Historia sat back down, in silence.

"I...". Ymir sighed. "I just want to do things the right way first. I want to make sure you're safe before...".

"Before what?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"I don't know". Ymir placed both hands on her face. "It's late and after drinking my ideas get all mixed up... Can we please talk about this in the morning?". She added, exhausted.

"Okay...". Historia replied. "Could you...". Historia hesitated.

"What?". Ymir removed her hands from her face, noticing Historia's scared expression.

"Could you make me company until I fall asleep? Like last time". Said Historia.

Ymir patted Historia's shoulder. "Yeah, I can do that". Ymir smiled softly.

Both stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom.

* * *

A whimper woke Ymir up, she turned her head to one side and stared at the clock on her nightstand. _Three in the morning... Wait... my nightstand._ Ymir quickly looked next to her, and saw Historia's back. "Oh no...". Ymir let out when she realized that she had fallen asleep in her bed, next to Historia. "That's it, no more drinking with her". Ymir whispered to herself.

"Hmmm...". Historia moaned in her sleep.

"Not again...". Ymir slowly began to move, in order to leave the bed. Suddenly, Historia turned around and wrapped one arm around Ymir's waist. _No... no,no,no._ Historia grabbed Ymir's hand and turned to her side again, pulling Ymir with her to spoon her. Ymir shut her eyes tight. _Don't touch her, stay still. You can do this, Ymir. Self-control._ Ymir felt her pulse going faster and faster.

"Hmmm...". Historia moaned again, gripping Ymir's hand in the process. "Please...". Historia said in her sleep. "Help...". Suddenly, she began to sob and wiggled her legs under the covers.

_She's having a nightmare._ Ymir quickly wrapped her arms around Historia, embracing her. "Shhh... Everything's okay. I'm here with you". Ymir whispered near her ear, tenderly.

"Hmm...". Historia let out and sighed with relief, relaxing her entire body. "Ymir?...". Historia asked, half asleep.

"I'm here, go back to sleep". Ymir whispered.

Historia gave a faint nod. "Okay...". She replied and went back to sleep.

* * *

The morning sunshine made Historia twist and turn in bed, as she turned to the other side she saw Ymir sleeping next to her. She took a good look at Ymir, she had one leg hanging out of the bed and both arms spread across the bed; one under Historia's neck. Unable to help herself, Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir; tangling her legs with hers in the process. Ymir, still asleep, embraced her while caressing the length of Historia's arm; the one over her rib cage. _She stayed._ Historia smiled with eyes closed.

Ymir groaned and pulled the blankets over her head when she felt someone poking her shoulder.

Historia covered her mouth with one hand, trying to not laugh. "Ymir...". She whispered.

"What?". Ymir groaned under the covers.

"Breakfast's ready". Historia whispered.

"Breakfast?". Ymir said, sounding like she was fully awake this time.

"Yes, breakfast". Said Historia and chuckled.

"Okay, be right there". Ymir said while stretching under the covers.

While Historia was waiting for Ymir, she saw Ymir's cell phone on the coffee table ringing. She picked it up and headed to the bedroom.

"Ymi-". Historia paused, blushing, as she encountered Ymir walking out of the bathroom; wearing only a towel. "S-Sorry". She stuttered, looking away as she held Ymir's cell phone in front of her.

"Oh, thanks". Ymir picked her cell phone from Historia's hand and calmly walked towards the bedroom.

"Well...". Ymir let out as she took a seat in front of Historia. "Looks like Annie is worried". She added, picking her cup of coffee.

"Annie?". Historia asked, staring at Ymir.

"Hmm...". Ymir took a sip of coffee. "She's my partner".

After a long pause, Historia raised both brows. "Oh...".

"No, not **that** kind of partner... work partner". Ymir explained. Historia switched her gaze when Ymir's cell phone rang. "Shit, I need to take this call". Said Ymir while staring at the screen.

Historia watched Ymir head towards the kitchen, minutes later, Ymir came out of the kitchen and joined Historia again.

"Well, looks like today I gotta a surprise for you". Ymir smiled.

"A surprise?". Historia stared, curious.

Ymir nodded as she finished her coffee.

* * *

While keeping a low profile, Historia and Ymir got inside the car.

"So, Are you going to tell me what's going on?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"It's a surprise, remember?". Ymir raised her eyebrow and smirked, keeping her eyes on the road.

Historia stared out the car window, studying everything that was around. The several stores, restaurants, parks and all of those places she never visited. All of those public schools she never attended were a reminder of those experiences her father deprived her from. Inside that car, Historia lost track time, it was only when she spotted a sign that she turned to look at Ymir.

"We're leaving the city?". Historia stared at Ymir.

Ymir nodded, keeping her eyes on the road with one hand on the wheel and her elbow out the car window. Minutes later, Ymir parked outside an apartment building at a nearby town. "Well, here's the surprise". She pointed at the building.

"I- I don't think I get it". Historia looked at the building, confused.

"I made a few calls to this guy who was renting his apartment. He wants to get a place in the city; because he found a job there, so long story short... this is it, your new apartment". Ymir smiled.

"When did you...?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"I'm sneaky like that. Come on, let's take a look at it". Ymir said and got out of the car.

It took only a few knocks on the door for a tall man, with blond hair, to open it.

"Hello?". He said, raising his brow when he spotted Historia.

"I'm the one that called". Ymir said.

"Oh right". He looked Historia from head to toes. "Come on in".

The guy stretched his right arm forward. "Reiner". He said.

Ymir shook his hand. "Ymir". She replied.

Reiner offered his hand to Historia, but she just stared at it. "Alright then. The shy type, got it". Reiner smirked.

Ymir looked at Historia, but she just looked away.

"So, Are you two roommates? Friends?... half-sisters?". He laughed, still keeping his eyes on Historia.

"She's my girlfriend". Ymir took a step forward, looking straight into Reiner's eyes. She felt Historia softly squeezing her arm.

Reiner laughed under his breath. "My bad". He replied.

Once Reiner finished showing the apartment, Ymir walked out with him to talk and close the deal. Minutes later, Ymir walked in again.

"So, What do you think?". Ymir looked at Historia, smiling.

"I like it". Historia replied, faintly smiling.

"Here you go". Ymir handed the key to the apartment to Historia.

"Am I... Am I going to live here from now on?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Yeah, that's the idea". Ymir replied.

"But... I like your apartment... I don't mind living there". Historia lowered her gaze.

"I like my apartment too...". Ymir looked around. "... but if we're gonna live together, we need a bigger place". She looked at Historia.

Historia lifted her gaze, surprised.

"What? You need me to scare your nightmares away, don't you?". Ymir smirked.

Historia stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck. "Thank you!". She said and gave Ymir a kiss on her cheek. Historia gave Ymir a second kiss on the cheek, but this time, she aimed a little bit closer to Ymir's mouth. Ymir, slowly, moved her face to the side; meeting Historia's eyes. She felt Historia's fingers caressing the nape of her neck.

"So, I'm your girlfriend...?". Historia whispered.

"I thought he was making you feel uncomfortable... so... ". Ymir said under her breath.

"He was...". Historia locked her gaze with Ymir's, biting her lower lip.

Ymir knew she was done, her willpower was giving in; that until her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled away and answered it. "Yes?". She said while shrugging and nervously smiling to Historia. "I'll be back at work on Monday... Yes, I'm feeling better...". She said as she walked to another room. Minutes later, she walked back to Historia. "Well, I better pick some stuff from the old apartment". She smiled.

Historia looked at Ymir for a few seconds. She knew that Ymir was trying to keep her distance, but at that point she just wanted Ymir to give that up already. "Okay, I'll wait here then". She said, feeling rather annoyed but did her best to keep a smile on her face.

"I'll be back in a few". Ymir smirked and exited the apartment.

Ymir leaned against the closed door, eyes closed. _I am so fucked!._

 


	6. Unexpected reaction

Ymir looked around the apartment, hands on her hips, noticing the amount of empty spaces around the apartment. "Well, one: This apartment is bigger than I thought, or Two: I'm really bad at decorating and suck at buying furniture". She gaze at Historia.

Historia looked at Ymir. "Maybe a little bit of both...?". She raised both brows.

"I'll take it". Ymir said as she approached the window, opened it, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one.

"Haven't seen you smoke since the first time we met, at the interrogation room". Historia said as she walked towards Ymir.

"I smoke when I'm nervous... or when I wanna look threatening". Ymir raised her brow.

"Why are you nervous?". Historia asked.

"Who said I'm nervous? This is our new apartment, maybe I'm trying to establish dominance by looking threatening". Ymir wiggled her brows.

Historia rolled her eyes. "And you're nervous because...?". She insisted.

Ymir sighed. "I gotta go to work on Monday, which means that I'm gonna see Annie again and I know she's going to shower me with questions". She explained. "And if I lie, she's gonna notice".

"Annie knows you really well, doesn't she?". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Well, we've been working together god knows for how long... plus, we used to... sort of... date". Ymir stared at Historia.

"How do you sort-of-date someone?". Historia looked at Ymir, confused.

"It was more of a physical relationship than anything else. Most of the time we annoyed the fuck out of each other". Ymir paused and smiled. "Actually, I was the one who used to annoy her A LOT. What can I say? It was funny to see Annie all grumpy". She laughed.

Historia smiled. "Sounds like something you would do".

"But I made it up to her by introducing Mikasa to her. Mikasa was my high school friend, and a month after Annie and I broke up, I arranged a little get together for the three of us". Ymir took a drag of her cigarette. "Saw the spark in their eyes, and it was a closed deal since that night. I think it was the best thing I've done for Annie so far. Now, I'm just waiting for their wedding invitation in the mail". Ymir smirked.

"Do you think Annie is gonna tell someone if she finds out about me?".

"No. If she finds out... she's gonna yell at me, for sure; but I know she'll keep it a secret". Ymir took another drag. "But if someone else finds out that she knows...". Ymir sighed. "I just don't wanna get her involved in my... mess". She added.

Historia lowered her gaze for a few seconds. "We could get rid of my father and end all of this once and for all". She said with a flat tone of voice and locked her gaze with Ymir's.

Ymir put out her cigarette and stared quietly for a few seconds. "I can't do that...". She said as she walked towards the exit door.

Historia watched Ymir walk towards the door, feeling scared that she wanted to leave after what she just said. "Where are you going?". She asked, softly.

"I think we need some food in our stomachs and stop worrying about everything. What do you say?". Ymir gave Historia a tender smile, letting Historia know that she wasn't weird out about what she said; after all Ymir had thought about that as well.

"Yeah". Historia smiled. "I think we should eat something".

"I'll be right back". Ymir let out as she walked out the door.

* * *

Ymir walked a few blocks looking for a payphone.

"Hello?". Bertholdt picked up, not sure of who was calling.

"Did the pack of ice and aspirin work?".

Ymir knew Bertholdt well-enough, she knew that he was probably smiling like a dork on the other end.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice". Bertholdt replied. "How are you?".

"Lots of changes, my friend. How are you? How's work?". Ymir inquired.

"Well, I quit my job and moved to another place". Said Bertholdt. "I just couldn't work in a place like that anymore, You know?". He explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Listen, I can't keep talking for too long, I just wanted to make sure you were okay". Said Ymir.

"I am. I'm pretty good now. Should I worry about you?". Bertholdt asked.

"Not at all. Everything is okay so far". Ymir replied.

"Just keep it that way. Take care".

"I will. Bye, Bert".

Bertholdt chuckled. "Bye". He said and hung up.

After buying some groceries, Ymir went back to the apartment.

"Honey! I'm home!". She said loudly, after seeing Historia raising her brows at her comment, Ymir stopped at the door. "That was dumb". Ymir let out.

"No fast food?". Historia said as she walked to the kitchen with Ymir.

"No. No more fast food for you". Ymir began to arrange all of the groceries over the kitchen counter. "A nice home cooked meal will be perfect to inaugurate this kitchen". She added.

"You know how to cook?". Historia inquired.

Ymir parted her lips, thinking about something clever to say. After a few seconds, she looked at Historia. "No...". She confessed, a bit embarrassed.

Historia laughed. She walked towards the sink to wash her hands. "I'll teach you then". She smirked.

"You know how to cook... of course you do". Ymir said as she joined Historia by the sink to wash her hands as well.

Historia placed a cutting board on top of the kitchen's counter, and handed Ymir a knife and a few vegetables. "Here, chop these". She said, while moving around the kitchen to gather other things.

After Ymir chopped all the vegetables, Historia began to teach her how to cook. Although, Ymir wasn't paying much attention at what was happening with all the food. She was far more captivated by Historia herself, wanting to stop her from whatever she was doing at the moment and just hold the blonde girl in her arms. But there she stood, next to Historia, nodding at everything she explained; pretending to be paying attention. _This girl is magnificent!._

"See? Now you are going to be able to cook by yourself". Historia said as she set a plate in front of Ymir at the table.

Ymir looked at Historia, as the blonde took a seat. "I think you can do a better job than me". She laughed nervously; she didn't learn a thing, wasn't paying attention at all.

"I'm gonna have to cook for you all the time?". Historia raised her brow.

"I can wash the dishes". Ymir gave a big smile.

"Okay, deal". Historia said as she began to eat. "Oh...". She covered her mouth to speak. "Do we have anything to drink?".

"Hold on". Ymir stood up and went to the kitchen, seconds later she came back with two cans and two glasses. "Here". She placed a glass and a can in front of Historia.

"A soda?". Historia stared at Ymir.

"You're not getting a beer, get over it". Ymir stared back.

Historia stood up from her seat, walked up to Ymir and placed her hand on Ymir's beer can. "You're not drinking either, then". She said.

"Hey!". Ymir placed her hand on top of Historia's, stopping her from taking it. "Let. my. beer. go". Ymir frowned.

Historia leaned closer to Ymir, her face a few inches apart. "Make me". She frowned.

Ymir's gaze alternated between Historia's eyes and lips. "You're right...". Ymir pulled her hand away. "I shouldn't drink". She lowered her gaze back to her plate.

Historia stared at Ymir for a few seconds. _Are you that determined to avoid touching me?._ She turned around, walked back to her chair and sat down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ymir pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and looked at the time. "I should go to bed already". She let out.

"This early? It's only 9 PM". Historia stared, confused.

"Well, now I'm gonna have to drive for almost an hour and a half to get to work; so I should wake up earlier than usual". Ymir explained.

"Right... I forgot about that". Historia replied.

Ymir stood up and began to pick everything up from the table. "My job to do the dishes". She smirked and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Goodnight". Ymir said as she turned off the lights.

"Night". Historia murmured. She kept her eyes open, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness of the room. Listening to Ymir's breathing made her uneasy, she was sick of the distance, she wanted to touch her, feel her. With Ymir's back turned to her she wonder what would happen if she touched her. Slowly, she began to feel sleepy and a few minutes after she fell asleep.

"No!". Historia let out suddenly, feeling a panic attack coming her way. While breathing heavily, she looked around the room. "Where...?". She murmured, unsure of where she was. She scanned the empty spot next to her. "Ymir...?". She whispered, on the verge of tears.

When Ymir came back to the bedroom, she saw Historia curled to the side; sobbing.

"Hey...". Ymir climbed in bed, leaning closer to Historia. "Are you okay?". She asked. As she reached for Historia's shoulder, she noticed the blonde shaking. "Hey". She let out tenderly.

Historia felt Ymir's arms wrapping her, pulling her closer to her. Without hesitation, Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, hiding her face on Ymir's shoulder. Ymir gently placed Historia on her lap, running her hand up and down her back; trying to calm her down.

"It's okay". Ymir whispered.

"I... I didn't know where I was...". Historia said between sobs.

"You're safe. You're with me in the new apartment, remember?". Ymir explained. She felt Historia nodding against her shoulder. "Come on, look at me". Ymir said as Historia moved away a few inches to face her. "Everything is fine". Ymir smiled softly, wiping Historia's tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. Historia took a deep breath and smiled. "All good?". Ymir inquired, smiling. Historia nodded, leaning her face back on Ymir's shoulder.

"Ymir...?". Historia said.

"What is it?". Ymir kept caressing Historia's back.

"Can you...?". Historia paused, caressing Ymir's nape with her fingers. "I mean... Would you...?". She paused again, pulling away to face Ymir once more.

Ymir locked her gaze with Historia's, watching the blonde switching her gaze towards her lips and back to her eyes.

"Can I...?". Whispered Historia, hesitating.

Ymir cupped Historia's face. "You don't need to ask". She said and kissed Historia. Even when the kiss deepened, Ymir knew that it was the first time she kissed a girl without any sexual thoughts whatsoever. She didn't want to go any further, at least, not yet. That kiss was all that she wanted and needed.

Both of them broke the kiss at the same time, Historia leaned her forehead on Ymir's; eyes closed. "What took you so long?". She whispered as she smiled.

Ymir took a deep breath, feeling her heart beating so loudly that she was pretty sure that even Historia could hear it. "I'm wondering the same thing". She murmured.

* * *

The sound of the 6 AM alarm startled Ymir. "Fuck...". She let out under her breath as she reached to turn the alarm off. As she was about to move, she realized that Historia was sleeping with her arm around her and her legs tangled with hers. Ymir gently caressed Historia's arm. "Hey...". She whispered near Historia's ear, smiling. "I gotta go to work".

Historia began to slowly move her legs and let a groaning sound out as she squeezed Ymir closer.

"You're making it really hard for me. Come on, I gotta go". Ymir whispered, playfully.

"No". Replied Historia, a bit sleepy but firmly. After a few seconds, Historia let Ymir go as she frowned and curled to the other side.

Ymir moved closer to wrap her arms around her. "I'll make it up to you. Promise". She said.

Historia reached for Ymir's hand and kissed it, letting her know that it was all okay.

After a quick shower, Ymir got dressed and headed to the door.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?". Historia asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

Ymir stared at her cell phone. "I'm already late for work... I'll get some coffee once I get there". She added.

"Okay". Historia smiled.

"See you later". Ymir smiled.

"Have fun at work". Historia said as she smiled back.

* * *

It was already usual for Ymir to arrive late at work, so she did not worry about it one bit. Just like any other morning, Annie was already in the office, sitting on her desk with a cup of coffee.

"Morning". Ymir walked in the office.

"Morning". Annie replied and followed Ymir with her eyes. "Are you feeling better?. Heard you were sick". She said in a sarcastic tone.

Ymir stared at Annie, picking up the sarcasm. "I was".

"Bullshit". Annie quickly replied as she stood up and walked towards Ymir. She stood in front of her in silence, staring directly in her eyes. "You got laid, didn't you?". She added in a flat tone.

Ymir's eyes widened. "No! I did not". Soon after saying that, Ymir realized that it was the first time that Annie was wrong. She didn't sleep with Historia, which was weird for Ymir.

"I know that look. You're in love then". Annie added.

Ymir stared. _Yup, I am..._ Unable to find the right words, Ymir shrugged.

Annie walked towards the door, looked around and closed it. "With that girl from the interrogation room, right?".

Ymir froze. She knew that there was no point on lying to Annie, after all, she knew her well-enough. "How did you...?".

"I went to see you at your apartment. Since you don't know how to cook or even survive, I got worried. You don't live there anymore". Annie stared.

Ymir didn't say a word.

"I knew it wasn't possible for you to suddenly give up on that case--". Annie paused. "...On that girl so easily. Why didn't you tell me?".

Ymir sighed. "Because there's nothing to tell. Everything is fine...". She paused. "But if something happens, it is better for you not to know a thing about it". Ymir looked at Annie.

Annie turned around and went back to her desk. "I understand". She said as she sat down and took a sip of coffee. "If something does happen, I'm here for you". She added.

Ymir smiled softly. "Thank you, Annie".

Annie shrugged and began to type on her computer. "You better get busy. We have a lot to do".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments about it are more than welcome. [My Tumblr](http://kriege-chan.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask any question or let me know if you want me to keep the story going. :)


End file.
